Food Wars: Toriko Edition!
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Ever since Komatsu died, so long ago, and the world around them changed, the Heavenly Kings thought they'd never feel at home again. Then they found him; their new chef, Soma Yukihira… Now they just have to wait for him to grow up… Mostly gonna contain drabbles, genres vary
1. Prologue

**Food Wars : Toriko Edition**

 **Summary: Ever since Komatsu died, so long ago, and the world around them changed, the Heavenly Kings thought they'd never feel at home again. Then they found him; their new chef, Soma Yukihira… Now they just have to wait for him to grow up… Mostly gonna contain drabbles, FoodWars XOver though you can go without mostly**

 **AN: So I saw Toriko first, and loved it!(btw i luv food themed anime so if you know any tell me in the reviews plz!) and then I saw Food Wars. Instant thoughts after 'AWESOME!' was: I wonder if there are any crossovers? To my astonishment- there were none! So I decided to make one!**

 **AN2: So I figured since Ichiryuu, Jiro, and Granny are over five hundred old, the Kings would last as long as well while Komatsu would sadly die from old age. The rest will be revealed in a moment~!**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _It happened nearly twelve years ago, when I was three years old. My family and I had been in the gardens, enjoying the autumn festival, when out of nowhere; I met someone. Four someones to be exact. I hadn't even been looking their way when I had ran into one of their legs. Just looking up into that tall, blue haired, man's eyes and suddenly, it was like my whole world was complete. He, his three male friends watching, seemed to feel it too as he crouched to my level, though still towering me. All we did was stare at each other until my father broke our trance._

 _"Soma where are you?!" he shouted from somewhere in the distance._

 _The blue haired man tilted his head, a small smile appearing on his face. "Soma?" he whispered to himself, seeming to be testing my name in his mouth._

 _"Toriko?" the black haired man asked behind him._

 _I tilted my head in wonder. Toriko? That was his name? "Toriko," I tested as well._

 _The man, Toriko, smiled. "Soma-kun," he said, planting his head on my head, "We're going to be together for years to come," he swore, then stood, picking me up, "all of us."_

 _I leaned against his chest, watching unattached as my father and mother finally spotted us. My attention was on this man's strong heartbeat and just like that, my world was complete…_

~Twelve Years Later~

It was a peaceful night, that same day years later, that I found myself on my back, staring at the darkened sky, which held no stars, hidden by the pollution. I wasn't alone, haven't been since that day so long ago, and near me were the, or rather my, Four Heavenly Kings. They were all wise men who watched the world with sad eyes, somber movements, and quiet words, who went by the names Toriko, Coco, Sani, and Zebura.

"Toriko?" I asked curiously, glancing at said man.

The blue haired man glanced back at me and I took a moment to examine him again. He looked nothing like the old drawn picture Coco had shown me, where he wore orange and had shorter hair. These days, Toriko's hair was longer, reaching passed his shoulders and held in a ponytail; and he wore smart clothes, grey slacks with a white button up and a gray vest to finish it; he even wore a maroon tie.

"What is it?" Toriko asked, his voice gravely but his tone caring.

"Tell me again, " I asked, "tell me about the boy who changed you, and about the man who brought you together."

This caused them all to sit up and I copied, examining the rest. Coco looked much the same and had clothes similar to Toriko's though black with a purple and green tie. Sani's hair wasn't as long, stopping a few inches past his shoulders and dyed black, though he abhorred the dye, and he wore a suit as well, but with a coat and in a lighter grey than Toriko's. Finally was Zebura, who didn't dress nearly as fancy, settling with jeans and a black leather jacket with a maroon wifebeater under it.

Coco spoke first. "Do you mean Komatsu-kun?" he asked kindly, a small smile appearing on his face.

I nodded. I already knew so much about the chef mentioned but to talk about him made the hunters happy so I asked as often as I could, wanting to see them smile. They never seemed to smile when I'm looking, and it makes me sad.

Toriko smiled, closing his eyes in memory. "Komatsu was an enigma in our world; born with a love for food, and a joy for cooking. He loved food so much that when he spoke to it they talked back," he said.

"Just as you can," Zebura added gruffly, letting himself fall onto his back.

"There is no need to bring him up," Sani interjected quietly.

I paused, my facing morphing into one of confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Coco's smile turned sad. "The Gourmet Age is over, Komatsu is long gone and in the future, so will we," he said.

I started, fear overtaking me. "You don't see the shadow of death over one of you right?" I asked urgently.

Toriko laughed, tapping his fist against his chest. "Don't worry, this old ticker has a long ways to go before it stops tickin'," he said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Then..." I began hesitantly, "Then what do you mean Coco?"

Sani answered. "No matter how many times we tell you about our world, it's gone, and it's not something your beautiful head needs to worry about," he grinned.

I frowned. "But I want to hear your stories," I insisted, "I want to hear about the good times you had; I want to hear about the man who made you so happy!"

"You make us happy gaki," Zebura grunted, eating the flower of a clover.

I paused. "I do?" I asked.

"Of course," they instantly replied in unison.

"But," I looked down. "I'm not Komatsu-san…"

"You're right," Toriko replied, not looking at me. "Your Soma Yukihara, the newest chef of the Four Heavenly Kings, and while that may not hold any volume today, its means the world to us."

I looked at Toriko and he returned the look with a smile, a real smile. I looked at the sky.

"Will you miss me?" I asked curiously, "When I go to this new school I mean?"

"Yes Soma-kun," Coco replied.

"Yea So-so," Sani agreed and Zebura grunted.

Toriko added, "And if you ever need us, for whatever reason, just call, and we'll do our best to help you out," he said.

I finally smiled. "Ah," I acknowledged.

It was silent now but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were just enjoying each others presence. Enjoying each other's electromagnetic waves as Coco would say. The silence was broken by my dad, Joichiro.

"Soma!" he shouted, waving from the other side of the field we were in.

"Oh its Pops," I said idly, all of us glancing over.

With a grunt I stood up, patting down my pants. When I turned around, the Kings were standing as well, looking at me with emotions I couldn't decipher. After what seemed like forever, the five of us just looking at each other, Toriko held his hand out.

"Soma," he began. "Good luck,"" he grinned.

Sani nodded. "May Acacia and 'Matsu gracefully stand beside you in your new adventures," he blessed with a flick of his hair.

"Ah," Coco agreed, "I sense a good aura coming off of you and I know your future is bright."

Zebura grunted. "Don't get cocky gaki," he said in a standoffish stance.

I smiled, grasping Toriko hand. "Thanks everyone," I said sincerely.

 **TBPC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(To be possibly continued…)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Translation: gaki - brat**

 **So there it is, the crossover that no one else seemed to be writing, or at least the prologue of sorts. So this is basically the straight line of the story and if I continue, then stories will branch off from that main line. Just a one shot or two of their times together in between or after those twelve years they spent together. They also probably won't be in the first person like this either; I don't like it much *pout*. So wish me luck~!**

 **Ja ne, N Harmonic~!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

 **Summary: the Gourmet Age was over, and most of the advanced ingredients were extinct, leaving behind the simplest of foods. Their world was forgotten, not even mentioned in history books or legends, and all that was left of it were the Four Heavenly Kings; all trapped in time until their gourmet cells gave out. Komatsu was gone, and this world could never be their home… and then they found him…**

 _Flashback_

 _Thoughts_

 **~?~?~?~**

It was mid September, a warm autumn afternoon with a slight breeze to chill the cherub cheeks of the small children happily running around the festival. In the middle of it all, an impurity among the innocence, were four large, muscled men, who should of stuck out and yet were unnoticed. Unlike the people around them, these men were quiet, almost depressed, their eyes speaking of untold darkness and sadness.

The first among them was a tan man with three long scars on one side of his face and a star shaped scar under his eye on the opposite side. His hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail, it was also an abnormal color, blue to be exact, not a dark blue-black, but bright blue. The man was dressed conservatively, wearing slacks and a white buttons up with a vest and maroon tie; his color scheme was charcoal grey.

The second man was paler than the first with purple earrings and shaggy, black hair. On the man's head was a green, yarn beanie, and on his wrist were sweatbands in the same shade of green. Despite the informal articles, this man was also dressed like the first, though his color scheme was black with a purple tie to match his earrings.

The next man, was considerably paler, with a single, pale line of a scar under his left eye. This man's hair was long, reaching just above his butt, and black, though his roots revealed pale pink, blue, green, and white, tied in a high ponytail. The man wore a full suit, the color scheme being light grey with a black tie and a pink carnation in his breast pocket.

Finally, the last man was dark skinned, and covered in scars, the left side of his face ripped to shreds but neatly stitched closed. This man had short, maroon hair and a shadowed expression on his face, giving the vibe of extreme annoyance and anger. Unlike his companions, this man dressed informally, choosing to wear old jeans and a maroon wifebeater that was stained with oil, finished with a worn, black leather jacket.

These men were the Four Heavenly Kings; Toriko the Glutton, Coco the Gentleman, Sani the Fashionista, and Zebura the Monster. Once upon a time they were the Gourmet World's greatest heroes, and strongest assets who had discovered a number of ingredients while defeating the heinous Gourmet Corps. Now, they were mere men who had seen their world disappear while they could do nothing. No longer were Gourmet Hunters needed, ingredients having gone extinct except for their most basic of forms. What's worse, Komatsu was gone, old age taking over the man's life. The four hunters would of separated to wallow in self-pity alone but stayed together as was Komatsu's last wish.

 _"Please," the old man whispered, holding Toriko and Sani's hands. "Please, no matter what, stay together. Be happy together for me…"_

They were together. Happy on the other hand…

Toriko sighed through his nose, watching the world go on around him; just as it always has.

"Why do we do this Toriko?" Sani asked, breaking the silence. "Why do you keep bringing us here?"

Coco gave Toriko a sympathetic glance. "Komatsu-kun…" he hesitated. "Komatsu-kun won't be coming back Toriko…" he said and against their will they all flinched.

Toriko, who had become their pseudo leader, remained silent. He couldn't help it;,ever since twenty years ago when they'd come across a reincarnated Ichiryuu, who remembered nothing of his old past, Toriko had hoped they'd find Komatsu again. So far, after two decades of looking, all they have found is disappointment, and heartbreak. All Toriko's done is hurt his brothers, giving them a hope he wasn't even sure of himself.

Finally Toriko straightened from his leaning position. "Let's go home," he said, barely hiding his defeated tone.

Back to their empty house, where only the graves of their lost pets and sister were their companions. Where they was nothing for them to do but sit and wait for the time to come where they'd also join the world's bounty and become soil themselves.

The three other brothers stood up as well, Coco giving Toriko a worried glance as he saw the dark aura coming from his brother's very pores. Without saying anything, the three men followed their blue-haired leader into the crowd; all lost in their own thoughts.

 _"What happened?"_ Toriko asked ironically. _"I was there to see this all happen, to see the Gourmet Age end, and more war, and more famine, and yet I feel like I saw nothing…"_

 _"Nearly four hundred years and what have I done with the life given to me?"_

Toriko glanced at his brothers. _"Coco wrote a book; many in fact; so popular that everyone must know our story by now. Sani is a world famous model and director of his own fashion company; he sells clothes to some of the most famous people in the world… Zebura's a cop, he just returned from his undercover mission in the mafia in China… And yet what have I done?"_

"Oof!"

Toriko's thought abruptly ended when something small, not even enough to really stop his stride, ran into his legs and then fell onto the ground. They all stopped, Toriko looking down while the other three kept an eye on their surroundings. Toriko's eyes landed on a small child, three or four, who had a mop of bright, red hair. When the boy looked up Toriko froze, staring into those golden eyes.

 _"Toriko-san what are you looking at?" Komatsu whined, shoving the other's face away from his own._

 _Toriko laughed, allowing the shove. "Sorry Komatsu," he replied, not really sorry. "I was just thinking that your eyes reminded me of honey from the Honey Dragons!"_

 _"That's a horrible reference! Disgusting!" Sani screeched from across the room._

The boy tilted his head at Toriko, seeming to be just as shocked of the man in front of him, his eyes looking into Toriko's very being. Suddenly their trance was interrupted.

"Soma where are you?!"

Toriko stared a moment longer as the boy, as Soma, turned his head towards the voice calling him. Toriko crouched to look at Soma better and Soma stared back. A small smile, one he hasn't given out in decades, appeared on his face, true happiness seeping through the seams.

"Soma," he murmured, testing the name on his tongue. Smooth, almost like Ko-.

"Toriko?" Coco asked cautiously, catching the other two's attention.

Soma seemed to take his name in as well. "Toriko," he repeated.

Toriko grinned and he knew, home was around the corner. "Soma-kun," he nodded, and patted the boy's head. "We're gonna be together for many years to come."

Toriko stood, picking up Soma so his brother could see him too. "All of us," he said.

Toriko turned as Soma's name was called a second time, motioning Coco forward while the boy leaned against his chest. On autopilot, he watched as Coco and Sani smooth talked Soma's parents, his focus elsewhere. Elsewhere being Soma, catching the scent of cinnamon and sugar on the boy's clothes while listening to the calm repetition of breathing, that Zebura was no doubt listening to as well. In that moment, Toriko knew; their lives were complete again.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Til next time~!**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
